vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
RyuHwan
Summary Ryuhwan (劉煥; 류환 Lyuhwan) is a disowned student of West. Much like Tasha Godspell, Ryuhwan uses Mana Guns and a Dimension Gallery. He also has his own Halloween. These similarities, along with the fact that neither Ryuhwan nor Tasha directly stated the names of their respective masters to each other, led to the false assumption on both their parts that they shared the same master. This is false, however, as Ryuhwan studied under West while Tasha studied under Edea Florence. It has not yet been explained why Ryuhwan and Tasha have weapons, equipment, and supporters that are so similar in nature. West's only human apprentice that she took on when he was still very young. When Ryuhwan was young, he met East and Varete. As West's apprentice, he received training similar to Tasha, but it is yet to be known if Edea, Tasha's teacher, was one of West's apprentice. But because Ryuhwan was under West apprenticeship for a longer period of time, he is significantly stronger than Tasha, capable of defeating both him and Halloween in his released form. For unknown reasons, West disowned him. Ever since Ryuhwan found out West was killed by a Witch, he has gone around killing Witches and taking their hats to increase his own mana. Just like Tasha, he won't hesitate to kill anyone who speaks ill will of his master. After Varete told him that he is partly the cause of his master's death; he was struck down by her, only to be rescued by East. According to his memories, he was orphaned when he was but a child after her mother was killed and was a resident of the city-Bairong. He is very perceptive and is able to quickly determine his own combat weaknesses and train to turn them into strengths. He is currently training with Tasha and Halloween, only to be interrupted by South's witches. If Ryuhwan removes the Mana Replenish Limiter in his Dimensional Gallery, his body is flooded with mana, turning his hair white and making him very powerful. However, he can only maintain this form for a limited amount of time, before returning to normal, either due to lack of mana or to prevent the mana from poisoning him. His Halloween is possibly stronger than Tasha's, fighting at the bare minimum amount of mana but nearly killing it, however only his Halloween only has one seal as apposed to Tasha's which has two. Ryuhwan is revealed to be 67 years old thanks to the amount of witch hat he accumulated over the years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 8-A Name: RyuHwan Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Male Age: 67 (stopped aging when he was 17-18) Classification: Human, Magic Bullet Marksman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, he can use almost every ability Tasha has but in a stronger version, he is more experienced, he can summon two magic guns from the dimensional gallery Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (He was able to wreck a Witch's castle in a few minutes, and that was quite early in the series, later he became stronger) | Multi-City Block level via power-scaling (Was capable of matching Song of Moirae Tasha) Speed: Supersonic+, likely higher | Likely at least Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building level | Multi-City Block level via power-scaling Stamina: Large Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His guns and his partner Halloween Intelligence: He is quite knowledgeable in fighting, otherwise average human Weaknesses: His arrogance Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Gallery:' From an unknown dimension, Ryuhwan summons through will powerful magic guns and generates his own mana. *'Mana Gun Direct Combat Gun Battle:' In this state Ryuhwan fights with his mana gun at high speed, while firing, avoiding and deflecting mana bullets. *'Halloween (Fergus is the real name):' Ryuhwan's one is stronger than Tasha's, fighting always at the minimum amount of his mana (but because Tasha's Halloween has 2 seals, when Halloween reached her human form after the second seal was broken, she was able to overpower Fergus, that doesn't mean he is weaker than Tasha's one, he is quite stronger generally, the amount of mana that he had back there in the fight with Tasha's Halloween, it was enough just to move) that's why he 'lost'. *'Beretta M93R Auto 9 Custom:' With this mana gun Ryuhwan fires a big blast which can bust even through Neptis 'Boundary Disconnection' barrier, this blast has such a powerful damaging effect (he fired it in his normal state after the fight with Tasha) *'Mana Release Limiter:' In this state his hair turns silver, his stats increase massively, but it only lasts for a limited amount of time (now it seems he can control it for a longer amount of time), he can summon and move many mana guns with telekinesis, which can fire from every angles, (he was even able to keep up and fight for a while with Tasha in his Songs of Moirae state) Key: Base | Mana Release Limiter Form Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8